LeafGreen: a beginning
by rainchecks
Summary: Just two kids in a small town with big dreams. An origin story. Leaf and Green, children of the age of eight, experience a pivotal event in their friendship: ambition.


_This is the prologue to a short story I wanted to write about Leaf and Green. The story never clicked with me, but I still like the prologue. If Leaf and Green really were childhood friends like I believe they were, I like to imagine the instant when the chemistry of their relationship changed from friendship to a true, full blown rivalry. I figured the tension about them sharing the same dream of becoming the best Pokemon trainer out there could be what spurred it!_

_Note, the "Super Ball" that I talk about in this isn't just me making a retarded pun off of the Super Bowl hahaha! In my Pokémon comic book from childhood, Ash is legitimately watching the "Super Ball" on TV with his mom. LOL.  
_

* * *

Once in a little place called Pallet Town, a legend was born. Make that two actually. One greater than the other. Of course, no one at the time _knew _of the great things the two would do when they got a little older. But even the blind could see that these two little legends did not get along.

Let's start with the birth of our first legend. A boy. A boy with coppery brown hair and so much pride that it could hardly fit inside him, the same way the entire ocean cannot fit inside a glass. Everywhere he went, he went with a head held high.

"Someone needs to put that boy in his place," some would say. "He thinks he can do anything. He thinks he's better than everyone else." And it was true, for the most part. He showed a little respect to his older sister, Daisy, and his grandfather, the famous Professor Oak. But all else had to taste the full blow of his ego. This boy's name was Green, and that name became notorious fast. Even with his attitude, though, no one could deny that he was extremely talented. Everyone just had to sit and watch as he grew up, waiting to see what he'd do to influence the world.

Not long after Green was born, the other legend was born next door. The greater legend. A girl with sienna hair that always seemed to be in a mess and a personality so sweet and caring that one couldn't help but smile when she did. Her sweetness was deceiving, though. Even with such kindness this girl loved adventure and excitement. And like Green, she had talent. She was well liked by many. She tried her hardest in all she did. This girl's name was Leaf, and Leaf was always optimistic. _Almost _always.

Green didn't like Leaf. Though he would never admit it, he could see her talent. "She can't be better than me!" he'd mutter to himself. "Everyone _loves _Leaf. Well they'll see. _I'm _the better one. Leaf can't hold a candle to me!"

And he'd be mean to Leaf. Whatever she did, he'd get in the way and make the fact clear that he was better. Even if it was something she was _really _ good at, Green would just barely surpass her in skill. And off the bat, the two were rivals. Although Green always put her to shame by comparison, Leaf wouldn't give up. She was okay with being second place. It was a strange relationship, but it was a friendship. Green was cruel, and Leaf was naive, but somehow they brought out the best in each other.

The lives of Leaf and Green passed by, unlikely childhood friends, always together growing up, even though their friendship mostly consisted of one-upping the other.

One day, a very significant event occurred.

One day, the two legends realized their passion.

It happened one chilly day in early February. Everyone got together at the Oak household for the annual Super Ball. The grownups were congregated in the living room while the kids watched in Daisy's room on her TV. Daisy sat on her bed painting her nails while Leaf and Green sat on the floor, glued to the television. They were completely enrapt in the action.

"I don't understand why you two are so mesmerized by this," Daisy said. "It's unnecessary violence."

Green looked over his shoulder to his older sister, his eyes blazing and defiant.

"This _unnecessary violence_," he said matter-of-factly, "is only the greatest thing that's happened in the entire region of Kanto. Pokémon battles are awesome."

Leaf still hadn't taken her eyes off the TV. The family's Meowth sat purring in her lap. She was stroking it systematically.

"Yeah…" she said in a daze, complete awe on her face. "The Super Ball is so cool. It must be amazing to be a trainer and get that far. I hope I can be a trainer someday."

Green snorted.

"You would _not _get far as a trainer."

Leaf looked very hurt, turning to Green. "Why not?"

"You're too girly. I bet you'd get all sensitive in battles." Green disguised his voice to sound shrill. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he mocked. "I didn't mean to hurt your Pokémon that badly! Is it okay? Do you want me to run to my mommy and get a Band-Aid?"

Leaf punched his arm angrily while Green laughed. "I wouldn't do that!" she exclaimed.

"I betcha' you would!"

"Would NOT!"

"Alright, alright," Daisy interrupted. "No fighting. Just watch your Super Ball."

Leaf did so regrettably but Green threw in one last face to her before doing the same.

They watched in silence for a while. On the screen, a Raichu and Fearow were in a tight spot. Leaf hugged Meowth to her tummy in suspense.

"I'm rooting for that Raichu," she murmured, under a spell again. "I really think he's going to win." Raichu was one of her favorite Pokémon. It was so fast, and cute too. Green only shook his head.

"Naw, there's no way," he said. "I mean, Raichu's already down to half his health. And check out their levels." He pointed to the corner of the screen. "Clearly Fearow is the stronger one. Plus he knows better moves. Have you SEEN his Wing Attack?" Obviously Raichu's going to be trounced."

Leaf was aware of all these things. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you're right about all that," she admitted. "But the TV says Raichu knows Thunder." She grinned, turning to Green excitedly. "I'll bet you his trainer will use that. Thunder is like, an incredible move. Fearow is in for it."

"No way. Fearow is practically at full health. One attack isn't going to be a K.O."

"But it's Thunder."

"So what?"

"Aren't Electric moves really effective against Flying type?"

"No."

"I thought they were…"

"Just watch. Raichu isn't going to win."

The kids glued their eyes on the TV again and Daisy laughed softly to herself. Eight year olds shouldn't be so serious.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are back!" the announcer's voice boomed. "Battling it out for the chance to compete for the coveted Creature's Cup, we have Andrew Gully from Virdian City and Nicki Sanders from Saffron!" The stadium crowd cheered for both trainers, the camera getting a close up of both, capturing their determined faces.

"I still think Raichu can do it," Leaf said. Green crossed his arms smugly. "Just you watch," he replied.

"It's Fearow's move," the announcer narrated. "And it looks like… Looks like we're going for another Wing Attack!"

Green laughed but Leaf continued to watch intently.

Fearow dived down in a low swoop, sending Raichu flying back. Raichu rebounded off the back wall and fell to the ground. A hush covered the stadium. Conifer was about to say something, but Leaf covered his mouth with a 'shhh.'

Raichu lay motionless for a second or two before struggling back to his feet. The stadium cheered, as did Leaf.

"He's alive!" she yelled with a fist in the air.

"But he's deep in the red!" Green snapped. "There's no way he can take down Fearow with one hit!"

"And Raichu is on his feet again! Gully looks extremely relieved! Again folks, keep in mind that no potions or healing items can be used! And it looks like Raichu will be using…Thunder!"

Leaf grabbed Green's arm excitedly but he irritably shook her off.

The camera followed Raichu run to Fearow across the stadium. Leaping toward him, and the screen flashed bright white. Even Leaf, Green, and Daisy had to squint their eyes. A thunderous boom quickly followed the assault and when it was all over, Fearow looked battered.

Leaf jumped to her feet, Meowth rolling off and hissing with protest.

"That was so awesome!" she cried. "Look!" She pointed to the opposite corner of the screen. "Fearow's in the red too! Raichu can finish him!" She gave Green a look of pride. "I told you Electric moves were effective against Flying!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" he said angrily and blushing brightly. "Fearow's still gonna win. It's his move!"

"But Raichu's faster!" Leaf countered. "He can still use—"

"Quick Attack!" the announcer yelled. "Raichu has just used Quick Attack!"

An orange blur flew across the screen, ramming into the chest of the flustered Fearow. The two Pokémon crashed into the back stadium wall at incredible speed. Raichu tumbled away and onto its feet while the bird Pokémon cawed loudly before crumpling to the ground. There was a long silence on the TV and in the Daisy's bedroom.

"_…And Andrew Gully has done it!_ He is our second semi-finalist after defeating Nicki Sanders with his Raichu, Alexander!" the announced finally shouted.

Leaf was ecstatic.

"Yes!" she shouted. "I knew he could do it! I knew it!"

On the other hand, Green absolutely livid.

"There's. No. _Way!_" he snarled. "This is rigged! He shouldn't have been able to do that!"

"Green, calm down," Daisy said gently. "It's just a game."

He spun around to her, red in the face. "It is _not just a game!_" he replied with fervor. "And how could—could _SHE_," he questioned, pointing to Leaf furiously. "How could she be right and I be wrong?!"

Daisy was stunned by not only how her younger brother was talking to her, but by what he was saying about Leaf. The little girl's feelings were deeply hurt.

"Green, don't be such a baby!" Leaf shouted with her small hands in fists. "You can't be right all the time! It's stupid! Stop acting like you're the best at everything because _you're not!_"

A tense and painful silence followed. Green looked at her hatefully, and while for once Leaf was finally able to speak her mind, guilt rapidly began to build inside of her chest.

"Green, I'm sorry," she murmured but he clearly wasn't accepting it. Never, in either of their short lives, had Green appeared so upset with her. In reality, he always gave her looks like this, but never with such resentment. By the time he finally turned away, Leaf wanted to cry. Green got upset with her, but never like this. It scared her.

Green was looking at the TV screen again, the anger on his face slowly mixing with determination.

"That's it," he said quietly. "The second I turn ten, I'm going to get my trainer's license. And then I'll train to become a Pokémon Master."

"M-me too!" Leaf blurted out before her hands flew to her mouth. He was still mad at her, and her saying that probably wasn't helping. Green just looked at her, his fiery eyes now a dull burn.

"You wait, Leaf," he said solemnly. "I may not be the best yet, but I will be. You won't beat me."


End file.
